plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hypno-shroom/Gallery
This is a gallery of the Hypno-shroom. ''Plants vs. Zombies Hypno Online.png|Online Almanac entry MV13.jpg|Suburban Almanac entry in the iOS version Chain.jpg|Hypno-shroom in Chain Reaction DS Hypno-shroom.png|Nintendo DS Hypno-shroom Hypno-shroom-hd.png|HD Hypno-shroom Hypno-shroom.gif|Animated Hypno-shroom HypnotizedZombie.PNG|A hypnotized Zombie ZenGardenHypno-shroom.png|Hypno-shroom in Zen Garden CIMG9618.JPG|Sleeping Hypno-shroom Hypno-shroom123.jpg|Imitater Hypno-shroom ImitaterHypnoAsleep.JPG|Imitater Hypno-shroom (sleeping) Hypno-shroomSeedPacket.png|Hypno-shroom seed packet in PC version Hypno seed.png|A Hypno-shroom seed packet in the iPad version HypnoShroomSeed.PNG|Hypno-shroom seed packet in the iOS and Android versions Imitaterhypnoshroomse.png|Imitater Hypno-shroom seed packet in the PC version Hypno shroom Ipumpkin.PNG|Hypno-shroom inside Imitater Pumpkin Hypno shroom pumpkin.PNG|Hypno-shroom inside Pumpkin HypnoShroom sleepeye.png|Eye (sleeping) HypnoShroom eye2.png|Left side eye HypnoShroom eye1.png|Right side eye HypnoShroom head.png|Head HypnoShroom body.png|Body CrushedHypnoshroom.png|Crushed Hypno-shroom 11PumpkinImitSleepHyp.png|Sleeping Imitater Hypno-shroom in a Pumpkin 12PumpkinImitHyp.png|Imitater Hypno-shroom in a Pumpkin leftfacehypno.png|A left-facing Hypno-shroom in Zen Garden medhypsleep.png|A sleeping medium-sized Hypno-shroom in Zen Garden smallhypnosleep.png|A sleeping small Hypno-shroom in Zen Garden Plants vs. Zombies 2 Hypno-shroom Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Hypno-shroom Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 PVZIAT Hypno-shroom Idle.gif|Hypno-shroom idle animation HD Hypno 2.png|HD Hypno-shroom HD Hypno-shroom2.png|Another HD Hypno-shroom Hypno-shroom New Seed Packet Prem.png|Hypno-shroom seed packet Hypno-shroom New Premium Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Imitated Hypno-shroom Seed Packet Prem.png|Imitater Hypno-shroom BoostedHippie.png|Boosted Hypno-shroom Boosted Imitater Hypno-shroom2.png|Boosted Imitater Hypno-shroom Boosted Hypno-shroom No Cost.jpg|Boosted seed packet without cost Hypno shroom pvz2.png|Hypno-shroom close up Hypnocostume.png|Hypno-shroom's costume (red flowers and sunglasses) 14, 6-30 PM.png|Getting Hypno-shroom's costume from Piñata Party HD Hypno-shroom with chinese costume.png|HD Hypno-shroom with costume (without hippie glasses) Hypno-shroomC PF1.png|Hypno-shroom Plant Food ability dcwevf3.png|A Hypno-shroom in Zen Garden dcefvf3.png|A Hypno-shroom after being watered in Zen Garden Hypno-shroom costume watered.PNG|Hypno-shroom watered with costume 029.png|An advertisement for Hypno-shroom Hypnodiscount.png|Another advertisement for Hypno-shroom Hypno-Shroom Ad Again.png|Another sale advertisement for Hypno-shroom Hypnoad.jpg|An advertisement for Hypno-shroom in Valenbrainz HypnoBdayz.jpg|Hypno-shroom's birthdayz advertisement ATLASES PLANTHYPNOSHROOM 768 00 PTX.png|Hypno-shroom's sprites and assets Hypnoshroom Gold Tile.png|Hypno-shroom with its texture on a Gold Tile Hypno-shroom Ghost.png|Grayed-out Hypno-shroom Old HYPNOSEED.PNG|Hypno-shroom seed packet (pre-3.9) Hypno-shroom Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost (pre-3.9) Locked hypno-shroom.png|Locked seed packet (3.3 to 3.8) Imitater Hypno-shroom2.png|Imitater Hypno-shroom (pre-3.9) Chinese version ChineseHypnoCostume.PNG|Hypno-shroom with costume's seed packet Hypno C Map.png|A group of Hypno-shrooms on the Dark Ages map HS costume non costume.png Screenshot 2015-04-06-10-10-09.png|Hypnotized Gargantuar in Kung-Fu World Hypno-shroom Almanac China.png|Almanac entry Hypno-shroom Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece (note the flowers) Hypno-shroom Costume Puzzle Piece.png Level 3 Hypno-shroom.gif|Level 3 upgrade (animated) Hypno-shroom Costumed Plant Food aka International Plant Food.gif|Costumed Plant food (animated) (note that it is the international Plant Food for in the Chinese version, normal Plant Food is turning zombies into Buckethead Zombies) Hypnotized zombies Tutorial.png|Hypnotized Basic Zombie Tutorial armor1.png|Hypnotized Conehead Zombie Tutorial armor2.png|Hypnotized Buckethead Zombie Tutorial flag.png|Hypnotized Flag Zombie Tutorial imp.png|Hypnotized Imp Tutorial gargantuar.png|Hypnotized Gargantuar Mummyh.png|Hypnotized Mummy Zombie Mummy armor1.png|Hypnotized Conehead Mummy Mummy armor2.png|Hypnotized Buckethead Mummy Mummy flag.png|Hypnotized Flag Mummy Zombie Ra.png|Hypnotized Ra Zombie Camel onehump.png|Hypnotized Camel Zombie with front sign Camel twohump.png|Hypnotized Camel Zombie with hump sign Camel manyhump.png|Hypnotized Camel Zombie with back sign. Explorer.png|Hypnotized Explorer Zombie (its torch must be extinguished first) Tomb raiser.png|Hypnotized Tomb Raiser Zombie Pharaoh.png|Hypnotized Pharaoh Zombie Pharaoh1.png|Hypnotized Pharaoh Zombie without its sarcophagus Egypt imp.png|Hypnotized Imp Mummy Egypt gargantuar.png|Hypnotized Mummified Gargantuar Pirate.png|Hypnotized Pirate Zombie Pirate armor1.png|Hypnotized Conehead Pirate Pirate armor2.png|Hypnotized Buckethead Pirate Pirate flag.png|Hypnotized Flag Pirate Zombie Swashbucklerh2.png|Hypnotized Swashbuckler Zombie Seagullh.png|Hypnotized Seagull Zombie Barrelroller.png|Hypnotized Barrel Roller Zombie (its barrel must be destroyed first) Pirate imp.png|Hypnotized Imp Pirate Zombie Pirate captain.png|Hypnotized Pirate Captain Zombie Pirate gargantuar.png|Hypnotized Gargantuar Pirate Cowboy.png|Hypnotized Cowboy Zombie Cowboy armor1.png|Hypnotized Conehead Cowboy Cowboy armor2.png|Hypnotized Buckethead Cowboy Cowboy flag.png|Hypnotized Flag Cowboy Zombie Prospector.png|Hypnotized Prospector Zombie Ponchoh.png|Hypnotized Poncho Zombie Poncho plate.png|Hypnotized Poncho Zombie with grate Poncho no plate.png|Hypnotized Poncho Zombie without grate Chicken farmerh.png|Hypnotized Chicken Wrangler Zombie Chickenh.png|Hypnotized Zombie Chicken (Notice that it doesn't change its color unless it touches the Hypno-shroom by itself) West bull.png|Hypnotized Zombie Bull Cowboy imp.png|Hypnotized Zombie Bull Rider Cowboy gargantuar.png|Hypnotized Wild West Gargantuar Futureh.png|Hypnotized Future Zombie Future armor1.png|Hypnotized Future Conehead Zombie Future armor2.png|Hypnotized Future Buckethead Zombie Future flag.png|Hypnotized Future Flag Zombie Future protector.png|Hypnotized Shield Zombie Future imp.png|Hypnotized Bug Bot Imp Mech cone.png|Hypnotized Robo-Cone Zombie Disco mech.png|Hypnotized Disco-tron 3000 Future jetpack disco.png|Hypnotized Disco Jetpack Zombie (only summoned by hypnotized Disco-tron 3000) Future gargantuar.png|Hypnotized Gargantuar Prime Dark.png|Hypnotized Peasant Zombie Dark armor1.png|Hypnotized Conehead Peasant Dark armor2.png|Hypnotized Buckethead Peasant Dark armor3.png|Hypnotized Knight Zombie Dark flag.png|Hypnotized Peasant Flag Zombie Dark imp.png|Hypnotized Imp Monk Zombie Dark juggler.png|Hypnotized Jester Zombie Dark gargantuar.png|Hypnotized Dark Ages Gargantuar Dark imp dragon.png|Hypnotized Imp Dragon Zombie Treasureyeti.png|Hypnotized Treasure Yeti Beachh.png|Hypnotized Pompadour Zombie Beach armor1.png|Hypnotized Pompadour Conehead Beach armor2.png|Hypnotized Pompadour Buckethead Beach flagh.png|Hypnotized Beach Flag Zombie Beach fem.png|Hypnotized Bikini Zombie Beach fem armor1.png|Hypnotized Bikini Conehead Beach fem armor2.png|Hypnotized Bikini Buckethead Beach snorkel.png|Hypnotized Snorkel Zombie Beach imp.png|Hypnotized Imp Mermaid Zombie Beach surfer.png|Hypnotized Surfer Zombie Beach gargantuar.png|Hypnotized Deep Sea Gargantuar Sem título2.jpg|Hypnotized Cave Zombie Sem título3.jpg|Hypnotized Cave Conehead Zombie Sem título5.jpg|Hypnotized Cave Buckethead Zombie Sem título4.jpg|Hypnotized Blockhead Zombie Sem título9.jpg|Hypnotized Cave Flag Zombie Sem título7.jpg|Hypnotized Hunter Zombie Sem título.jpg|Hypnotized Yeti Imp Sem título10.jpg|Hypnotized Dodo Rider Zombie Sem título9.png|Hypnotized Troglobite Sem título2.png|Hypnotized Weasel Hoarder Sem título3.png|Hypnotized Ice Weasel Sem título8.jpg|Hypnotized Sloth Gargantuar Without title1.jpg|Hypnotized Adventurer Zombie Hypnotized Adventurer Buckethead Zombie.png|Hypnotized Buckethead Adventurer Zombie Screenshot 2015-05-30-19-37-06-1.png|Hypnotized Lost Pilot Zombie Screenshot 2015-05-29-01-28-34-1 (1).png|Hypnotized Parasol Zombie Hypnotized Lost City Imp.png|Hypnotized Lost City Imp Zombie Hypnotized Porter Gargantuar.png|Hypnotized Porter Gargantuar hypnoporter.png|Hypnotized Imp Porter hypno relic.png|Hypnotized Relic Hunter Zombie hypno skull.png|Hypnotized Turquoise Skull Zombie Hypnotized Neon Zombie.png|Hypnotized Neon Zombie Hypnotized Neon Conehead Zombie.png|Hypnotized Neon Conehead Hypnotized Glitter Zombie.png|Hypnotized Glitter Zombie Hypnotized MC Zom-B.png|Hypnotized MC Zom-B Hypnotized Impunk.png|Hypnotized Impunk Hypnotized Hair Metal Gargantuar.png|Hypnotized Hair Metal Gargantuar TheHypno-shroomateyourbrains.png|A hypnotized Hair Metal Gargantuar ate your brains! (glitch) HypnoJMBasic.png|Hypnozied Jurassic Zombie JMFossilheadHypnotized.png|Hypnotized Jurassic Fossilhead HypnoNewspaper2.png|Hypnotized Newspaper Zombie Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' HypnoShroomAS.PNG|Hypno-shroom's old design HypnoShroom.png|HD Hypno-shroom's old design Others Hypno Shroom Papercraft.jpg|Hypno-shroom paper craft model Jester Zombie and HypnoShroom figures.jpg|A Hypno-shroom figure with a Jester Zombie figure HypnoShroomCostumeFigure.jpg|A costumed Hypno-shroom figure Videos Dead Man's Booty Level 071 battle of Hypno Shroom Plants vs Zombies 2 Dark Ages is Coming - Pinata 21-06-14 Hypno Shroom Plants vs Zombies 2 Pyramid of Doom Level 100 Hypno Shroom Battle PvZ2 Endless Zone Dark Ages Plants Pinata 21 06 15